


Do You Even Know What That Means?

by csichick_2



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: Hayley's skeptical when Tommy uses a word she's never heard him use before.





	Do You Even Know What That Means?

**Author's Note:**

> I totally wasn't sure what to do with "Abubble" as a word of the day prompt, so I had fun with it.

Hayley isn't paying attention to the stories of Ranger lore that Tommy is telling to Conner, Ethan, and Kira, focusing instead on fine-tuning the communicators. She's already heard them all and she's fairly certain at least half of them are embellished. But then one word catches her attention.

"What the fuck, Tommy? Did you just word the word abubble?"

"No swearing in front of the kids," Tommy replies.

"They're seventeen. They've said and heard worse," Hayley replies. "Do you even know what abubble means?"

"Yes," Tommy says indignantly, causing the three teenagers to look back and forth between the two.

"Are they seriously about to have a fight over an SAT word?" Kira whispers.

"It's starting to look like it," Ethan whispers back.

"It's not an SAT word," Conner says loud enough for not only Kira and Ethan to hear, but Hayley and Tommy as well. "My brother thought it would be funny to buy me a word of the day calendar. That's today's word.

Hayley looks at Conner, and then back at Tommy. "Oh for fuck's sake," she exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air as she stalks back to the computer.


End file.
